1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a control method therefor of executing check printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-310746 (JP 2004-310746A) and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-310747 (JP 2004-310747A) disclose POD (Print On Demand) systems using a printing apparatus of an electrophotography method and a printing apparatus of an inkjet method.
Some of such printing apparatuses output a print sample during printing without stopping printing, and execute check printing so that a user can check a layout, a tint, etc. of printed matter.
The printing apparatus prints a page of which an image is processed at timing when the user pushes a check print button, or a page bundle including the page twice, outputs one of the pages or the page bundles to a designated ejection place as a regular printed matter, and outputs the other to a different ejection place.
Then, the user checks the printed matter that has been outputted to the different ejection place. If there is no problem in a layout, a tint, etc. of the printed matter, the user continues the printing. If there is a problem in a layout, a tint of the printed matter, the user stops the printing, corrects the print job, and restarts the printing.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional printing apparatus, since a user must push the check print button manually while considering a possibility of change of the tint etc. during a print job, a checking operation is troublesome.
When a print job is interrupted according to an interruption factor such as execution of calibration by which a tint is changed, a user may forget a checking operation for a tint after the interruption factor is resolved. In this case, the quality of printed matter may deteriorate.